soujiroquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciel Ó Riada
Basics *Level: 5, Race: Wood Elf, Class: Wizard *One Unique Thing: Ever since birth, Ciel has had a faerie fox-spirit dwelling dormant within his soul. All attempts at exorcism failed. As side effects, the fox-spirit's influence gave Ciel two fox ears and two vulpine tails, and it halted his aging during his preteen years. *One Even More Unique Thing (Thanks, Soujiro): Apparently, Ciel is also spoken of in a centuries-old prophecy, which claims that he is a child of great potential fated to prevent the apocalypse. Well, damn. *Major Relationship: The Elf Queen (positive) *Major Relationship (Thanks, Soujiro): Spirits of Daggershine (positive) *Minor Relationship: The High Druid (positive) *Minor Relationship: The Archmage (positive) Ability Scores *Strength 10, modifier +0, modifier + level = +5 *Dexterity 12, modifier +1, modifier + level = +6 *Constitution 16, modifier +3, modifier + level = +8 *Intelligence 18, modifier +4, modifier + level = +9 *Wisdom 18, modifier +4, modifier + level = +9 *Charisma 10, modifier +0, modifier + level = +5 Backgrounds *Magical Prodigy of the Woods and the Wilds: +4 *Observant Scholar of the Elven Court: +4 **Special (Familiar): +2 bonus to all Dexterity- and Wisdom-based skill checks **Special (Fox's Stealth, Bonus Reward): +5 bonus to all skill checks related to stealth Equipment *Oversized elven purse *Survival and traveling gear *Ample supply of elven journeybread and clean water *Fifty-foot rope of elven silk *Wood elven rain cloak *Wood elven personal tent *Four sunrods *Four small bronzewood throwing knives *Two sets of fine, frilly silk dresses with magical spring leaves and matching spring leaf high heels *Two sets of fine, frilly silk dresses with magical autumn leaves and matching autumn leaf high heels *Spellbook made of magically preserved spring leaves *Ritual components and well-balanced bronzewood wand *Healing Potion (unknown tier) *Fox Wand: +2 bonus to spell attack and damage, 5th-level Force Salvo once per day that cannot be used in conjunction with wizard talents and that manifests as a swarm of foxes. **Quirk (optional): Feel like knowing secrets of every kind. **Description: A wand of copper and white gold, decorated with rubies. A small sphere decorated with the shape of a fox adorns the tip. *25 gp Feats *Level 1: Adventurer: Cantrip Mastery (Upgrade) *Level 2: Adventurer: Color Spray (Upgrade) *Level 3: Adventurer: Utility Spell (Upgrade) *Level 4: Adventurer: Otherworldly Strike *Level 5: Champion: Ritual Magic (Upgrade) *Level 5: Champion: Utility Spell (Upgrade) Class Features *Overworld Advantage: While Ciel is in the overworld, his daily spells become recharge 16+. *Ritual Magic (with Champion Feat): Ciel can cast any of his spells as rituals by using all his actions each round to focus on the ritual for 1d3+1 rounds. *Cantrip Mastery (with Adventurer Feat and Create Water): Ciel can cast any of the following cantrips as a quick action at-will. If Ciel wants to do something particularly cunning or surprising with one of his cantrips and the GM is uncertain on whether or not he could pull off that use of the spell, Ciel rolls a normal save (11+) to cast the spell the way he envisions it. **Additionally, Ciel can expend a 3rd-level spell slot or higher to choose one cantrip per spell slot he has given up and create a once-per-dy related effect with it that is much greater, if the GM can agree on a cool effect that suits the cantrip. **Alarm (duration 1 to 6 hours): Ciel creates a minor watch-sprite that can be instructed to scream if someone comes through an area or touches an object. Watch-sprites are notoriously stupid and sleepy, but with the right talking-to they might stay focused for the duration of the spell. At higher levels, the spell might summon little fanged spirits buzzing back and forth serving as both visual and actual deterrents. **Arcane Mark (duration 1 to 6 hours): Ciel creates a magical sigil on an object or person, which can be visible or invisible. An invisible mark requires a hard Wisdom skill check to notice. **Create Water: Ciel creates a gallon of fresh, pure, potable, cool water anywhere within his line of sight. Ciel can have only his level + his Intelligence modifier (total of 9) gallons of unevaporated water in existence from this cantrip at any given point in time. Any subsequent gallons cause previous ones to disappear sequentially. **Ghost Sound: Ciel creates false noises emanating from somewhere nearby. The effect is like an exceptionally good version of throwing one's voice, if one's voice could create a wide variety of sounds. Attempted distractions with the cantrip are DC 15 challenges in adventurer environments, higher in champion and epic environments, and automatic successes if the sound is truly imaginative. **Knock: Ciel summons a magical servitor three to four times as big as his closed fist that swarms around a door or a chest and punches or pushes it open, assuming that Ciel can succeed on an Intelligence skill check against the environment's DC. **Light (duration 1 to 6 hours): Ciel creates a fairly wide and consistent field of light, up to 30 feet in diameter. It could just be a glow from an object, or small light elementals flitting in quick circles around Ciel. **Mage Hand: Ciel creates a small telekinetic effect about half as strong as Ciel's own strongest hand. **Mending: Ciel summons a variety of tiny (hand-sized and smaller) magical sprites who swarm over a chosen broken object, attempting to mend it over the course of 1d6 rounds. Small-scale repairs like torn wineskins, muddy clothing, a broken handgrip on a sword, and similar repairs that anyone could fix with two to four hours of devoted work get handled in seconds. More elaborate repairs to complicated objects might require an Intelligence skill check. **Prestidigitation (duration 1 minute): Ciel produces magic tricks like cheaty-juggling, pulling coins out of ears, small illusions created by dancing sprites, and the basic equipment of stage-casting. **Spark: Ciel creates a minor amount of fire anywhere nearby and within his line of sight, enough to light a pipe, a campfire, or even a page or two of an unprotected spellbook. This does not work against living beings or against things that could not easily be set on fire with a few seconds of steady application of a candle. Class Talents *Vance's Polysyllabic Verbalizations: When Ciel uses a daily or recharge spell, he can expend a quick action to rename the spell in a grandiose fashion. The GM should give additional benefits to the spell depending on its new name. *Familiar: Ciel has a familiar, a tiny faerie fox-spirit (different from the one in dwelling dormant within his soul), named "Tails." This familiar can converse with Ciel, but is invisible and inaudible to everyone else, somewhat like an imaginary friend. Combat Numbers *Initiative: +6, AC: 18, PD: 16, MD: 21 *Hit Points: 72 maximum, Recoveries: 8 per day, Recovery Roll: 5d6+3 (average 20) Basic Attacks Melee Basic Attack (Small Bronzewood Throwing Knife) *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One enemy engaged with Ciel *Attack: +5 + escalation die vs. AC *Hit: 5d4 damage. Ranged Basic Attack (Small Bronzewood Throwing Knife) *At-Will, Standard Action *Target: One enemy nearby Ciel *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. AC *Hit: 5d4+2 damage. At-Will Spells Ray of Frost (5th-Level) *At-Will, Standard Action, Ranged Spell *Target: One enemy nearby Ciel *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. PD *Hit: 6d8+2 cold damage. *Miss: 7 damage. Crescendo (5th-Level) *At-Will, Standard Action, Close-Quarters Spell *Target: One or more enemies engaged with Ciel **Special: Ciel can choose more than one target for this spell, but he takes a -2 penalty when attacking two targets, a -3 penalty for three targets, and so on. *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. PD *Hit: 4d12+2 thunder damage, and the target pops free from Ciel. *Miss: 7 damage. Cyclic Spell Color Spray (5th-Level) *Cyclic (once per encounter OR at-will when the escalation die is even), Standard Action, Close-Quarters Spell *Target: 1d4 enemies in a group nearby Ciel *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. MD *Hit: 6d8+2 psychic damage, and if the target has 45 hit points or fewer after the damage, it is weakened (-4 penalty to attack rolls and all defenses) until the end of Ciel's next turn. Daily Spells Denial (5th-Level) *Daily, Standard Action, Ranged Spell *Target: 1d4 enemies in a group nearby Ciel *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. MD *Hit: 9d10+2 psychic damage, the target is hampered (can only make basic attacks and cannot make multiple attacks) until the end of Ciel's next turn. *Miss: Half damage. Fox Wand: Force Salvo (5th-Level) *Daily, Standard Action, Ranged Spell *Special: Ciel cannot apply any of his wizard talents to this use of Force Salvo from the Fox Wand. *Target: 5 enemies nearby or far away from Ciel *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. PD *Hit: 7d10+2 force damage. Free Actions Elven Grace *At-Will, Free Action *Trigger: Ciel begins his turn when the escalation die is 1+. *Effect: Ciel rolls a d6. If the result is equal to or lower the escalation die, Ciel gains an extra standard action during his turn. *Special: Each time Ciel successfully gains an extra standard action, the size of the die increases by one (d6, d8, d10, d12, d20). If Ciel gets an extra standard action after rolling a d20, he cannot gain any more extra standard actions during the encounter. Otherworldly Strike *Encounter, Free Action *Trigger: Ciel is about to make an attack. *Effect: Ciel rolls an extra d20 and substitutes it for one roll, if he so wishes. The attack deals 2d4 extra damage on a hit. Quick Action Celestial Touch *Encounter (2/Heal-Up), Quick Action *Target: Ciel or one ally next to Ciel *Effect: The target can spend a recovery. Noncombat Spells Charm Person (1st-Level) *Daily, Standard Action, Ranged Spell *Target: One enemy with 40 hit points or fewer nearby Ciel **Special: This spell cannot be cast during combat or on a target that has rolled initiative to fight. *Attack: +11 + escalation die vs. MD *Hit: The target believes that Ciel is their friend until Ciel or his allies take hostile action against the target; attacking the target's normal allies is okay. This spell works best as a type of pacifier; if Ciel or his allies attack the target or order the target to attack its normal allies, the target can roll a normal save (11+) to break the charm effect during its turn each round. *Miss: The spell is not detectible by most others unless Ciel misses by 4+ or rolls a natural 1, in which case the target and its allies know what you tried to do and will usually be angry about it. Cantrip Mastery Light (3rd-Level) *Daily, Quick Action, Close-Quarters Spell *Effect: Up to the GM. Cantrip Mastery Mending (3rd-Level) *Daily, Quick Action, Close-Quarters Spell *Effect: Up to the GM. Utility Spell (3rd-Level) *Daily (6/Heal-Up) **Disguise Self (3rd-Level): Standard Action, Close-Quarters Spell: Ciel creates an effective magical disguise that lasts about an hour and makes the skill check to avoid unmasking one step easier (ridiculously hard to hard, hard to normal, normal to easy). The spell only affects Ciel's general appearance, not his size. It can be used to hide Ciel's features behind the generic features of another person or race. Using it to impersonate a specific creature makes it less effective as a disguise. **Feather Fall (3rd-Level): Free Action, Close-Quarters Spell: Ciel arrests his or an ally's fall, letting the target glide down the ground over a round or two. **Hold Portal (3rd-Level): Standard Action, Ranged Spell: Ciel casts this spell on a door. For ten minutes, adventurer-tier creatures cannot get through the door, not even by chopping it into splinters with an axe or blasting it with a fireball. Champion-tier creatures can batter it down; if Ciel fails three DC 20 Intelligence skill check, the spell fails. Epic-tier creatures can walk right through. **Levitate (3rd-Level): Standard Action, Ranged Spell: Until the end of the encounter, Ciel can use a move action to rise straight up into the air or descend straight down, at a speed about half as fast as his normal movement. Ciel can move horizontally only if he levitates up to a ceiling and then scrabbles sideways. While levitating, Ciel takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls, and he is vulnerable to attacks against him. **Message (3rd-Level): Quick Action, Close-Quarters Spell: Ciel sends a one to two sentence message to another person that Ciel knows, that Ciel has touched in the last week, and that is across half a city at most. Sending a message to a person Ciel can see is always easy. Sending a message to a person Ciel cannot see requires an Intelligence skill check against the highest-tier environment that Ciel or the sender is occupying. **Speak with Item (3rd-Level): Quick Action, Close-Quarters Spell: Ciel speaks briefly, mind-to-mind, with a magic item he is touching that is owned by Ciel or one of his allies. If the conversation goes at all well (and it should since this is a roleplaying note you can probably only fumble for story reasons), the item's owner gets a free power recharge roll if the item's power has been expended.